


A Midnight Chat

by SomeonetheElusiveFangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon-Typical Bad Puns, Fluff, Friendship, MArichat if you squint, Pre-Relationship, a short headcanon, just a little heart to heart, written before season 2 came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeonetheElusiveFangirl/pseuds/SomeonetheElusiveFangirl
Summary: Whilst leaping across the Parisian skyline, Chat Noir pauses as he catches sight of a familiar rooftop and decides to pay his friend a visit - something which had started to become somewhat of a habit.(Just a short fluffy headcanon.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	A Midnight Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Another old headcanon from my Tumblr. This one from back in 2017!
> 
> I hadn't read/written any Miraculous content before, so apologies if Marinette and/or Adrien feel off, but I only had my impressions of them from season 1 to play with. Also, I took the liberty of removing the emoji's after every bad pun. You're welcome.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Chat Noir’s heart soared as he flung himself over the Parisian rooftops. Nothing helped calm him down more than letting off steam through his night patrol. He felt so cooped up when he was in the Agreste mansion that it felt like the walls were pressing into him, despite how large his room was. He simply couldn’t stand to spend so much time alone in his room, a place in which he had spent almost the entirety of his childhood. Excluding, of course, any photo shoots or formal dinners he was required to attend. He finally had freedom, and he wasn’t going to waste it.

Chat carried on with no particular destination in mind until he caught sight of a very familiar rooftop. He stopped on the roof across the street as he gazed at the patisserie. His gaze wondered up from the dark shop front to the window on the top floor. Light seeped around the curtain shielding the room from his sight, only lending him glimpses of shadows from within.

He paused for a moment to consider what he was about to do, but he quickly leapt over to the rooftop balcony, landing with a gentle tap as he completed the jump that he was quickly becoming accustomed to. Chat crept over to the hatch leading into the room, pawsing to check that the owner didn’t have any company.

He smiled as he heard a quiet humming coming through the cracks, recognising the tune as Ragged Stone’s latest single. He lifted a gloved hand to rap at the hatch as purr his usual routine, but a deviant grin worked it’s way onto his face as instead he began to lift the hatch, praying that the hinges would continue to stay silent. He peeked through the slither of an opening he had created and was happy to find the girl inside slumped over her desk with her back facing him. Good, this would be even easier than he had expected.

The boy finished opening the hatch and slid silently to the floor of the bedroom, his grin widening at the obliviousness of his target. He slinked forward, paying careful attention to his surroundings (his tail had a habit of swaying when he was excited and he didn’t want to ruin the element of surprise now). The girl continued to hum, her fingers lightly tapping out the beat beside her open sketchbook.

Surprisingly, he managed to make it across the entire room without attracting her attention and he held his breath as he leaned over her back, moving his mouth until it was beside her ear.“Nice song, princess.” He jumped backwards as his target let out a shriek and shot around to face him. Upon seeing his face she placed her hand over her chest, letting out a large sigh of relief. However, her expression quickly morphed into an unimpressed look.

“What did I say about sneaking up on me, Chat?!” He couldn’t answer as he chewed his lips in an attempt to keep himself from laughing. “You need to knock before you come in! What if I had been getting changed?!” His eyes bulged, the thought had never crossed his mind and he could feel his cheeks inflame at the thought. God, that would’ve been awkward…

“Marinette, honey, is everything alright?” The call from downstairs made them both jump.

“I’m fine, maman! Sorry for shouting!” Marinette turned her head back to him, one eyebrow pointedly raised.

“Ok, ok I’m sorry! I only wanted to surprise you…” he rushed, his arms flailing in front of him. Another sigh escaped the girl, but afterwards she was wearing a smile. Albeit a noticeably small one.

“I know, sorry. It’s nice to see you, though I’m beginning to wonder if this is going to become a weekly occurrence…” He huffed quietly in amusement, unable to excuse the frequency with which he visited his princess. “It’s a good thing I’m always prepared!” He watched curiously as she made her way across the room to a jar which she brought over to him, revealing the sugary treats inside. Model diet be damned. He would _not_ refuse one of the Dupain-Cheng’s chocolate chip cookies!

After he had finished licking any crumbs from his hands, he looked back up as he gave his thanks, glad to see a brighter smile on her face. That didn’t mean he would forget her previous expression, though.

“Is everything alright?” he asked seriously, his change in tone obviously shocking Marinette. He could see the polite refusal of his worry rising to the surface, but his face must’ve shown his disapproval since she quickly let out a tired sigh. “You don’t have to tell me what’s up, but I’m willing to listen if you’d like…”

“Thanks, Chat.” He warmed slightly under the look of gratitude that she sent his way. “It’s stupid, really. There’s a guy in my class who means a lot to me, but I just can’t face him properly. I want to be able to find out what has been bothering him lately, but I’m just too awkward to start a normal conversation with him…” Adrien’s eyes widened before he looked down, realising that she must be referring to his low mood recently. His father had been piling even more jobs and responsibilities on him over the last month, meaning that the precious little time when he could normally hang out with his friends had become virtually nonexistent. The fact he hadn’t managed to spend time with Ladybug either just worsened his mood further. He hadn’t realised that Marinette had noticed his sour mood, but felt so dense to not have noticed her own slightly sullen expressions in class.

Gently he placed both of his hands on her shoulders, ensuring that he had Marinette’s full attention before he spoke.

“You don’t need to beat yourself up over something like that. It’s not always easy to talk to people, but you should just give it a shot. I’m sure he’ll appreciate knowing that you’re worried for him!” It felt a little odd to be giving Marinette a pep talk so that she could speak with him. He couldn’t imagine what her reaction would be if she ever found out. He held eye contact with her as her blue eyes scanned both of his, searching for something. Whatever she saw seemed to please her as she smiled brightly at him before nodding.

“You’re right. I’ll go ask him tomorrow!” He smiled at her determination. He honestly couldn’t understand how her personality could be so different depending on whether he approached her as himself or as his alter ego. Nevertheless, he treasured their friendship, finding comfort from being around her cheerful and adorably goofy self.

He was suddenly tugged towards the chaise lounge, Marinette pulling him along as she began to ramble about trivial occurrences in her life, her usual energy restored, before questioning him about his patrol. She never asked about his personal life, and he appreciated the unspoken promise to never pry. That didn’t mean he never divulged anything. Using Marinette as a speaking board had helped him a couple of times in the past when he felt low or unsure, and just being in her home made him feel ten times more comfortable and relaxed than usual.

Still, as he sat with her, laughing over the latest happenings in Paris (honestly some of the villains Ladybug and he faced were truly bizarre), he couldn’t help but wonder if this easy relationship would disappear if she ever found out. Would she hate that he kept it from her? Allowing her to talk about himself in what she believed was confidence? Would she no longer allow him to visit her, to see her whenever he wished? Would she stop speaking to him…?

“-at! _Chat!"_ He jumped slightly, wondering how long Marinette had been calling him.

“Sorry, purrincess, my mind wondered off fur a bit there. What did you say?” He laughed at her long-suffering groan.

“I was reminding you to be careful on the rooves. It’s getting cold enough for ice to form, and I’d prefer not having to test whether you’d land on your feet or not after falling two storeys.” He giggled as his heart warmed at her concern. He would tell her. One day, but first he wanted to enjoy more of their time together. Both in and out of his disguise.

  


Fin

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think~
> 
> Come find me on [my Tumblr](https://someonetheelusivefangirl.tumblr.com/) (i.e. multifandom mess of a blog) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElusiveFangirl) (still multifandom but 89% MXTX related content) and feel free to say hi!


End file.
